Change Me
by Destiny Dreamer 3
Summary: For 10 years, they have known each other. For 8 years, they hid their feelings. For 6 years, they constantly argued. For 4 years, they changed and grew closer together. For 2 years, they have dated, but will that changed. (Sorry if the summary is confusing, it makes sense to me, but I usually have a weird thought process)


For 10 years, they've known each other.

For 8 years, they hid their feelings.

For 6 years, they argued.

For 4 years, they changed and grew closer.

For 2 years they have dated.

May could not believe it. Time had flown by so fast. She now was 20 and had been steady dating Drew for two years. She could remember how until 16, they only really fought and teased one another, but that changed.

For 4 years –around age 16-20- something had changed. They grew closer, stopped harshly teasing one another, and about halfway through the 4 years, admitted their feelings for one another.

She really couldn't imagine her life without Drew. He was the one who pushed her to finally become a top coordinator. He was the one who could make her angry or happy in a matter of seconds. He was so much, that next to him, she felt like so little.

She never really helped him, like he did for her. Sure, she sometimes gave him a run for his money at contests, but it was never really enough. She didn't have control over his emotions like he did over her's.

Goodness, she wasn't even as attractive as he was. She was inadequate. Normally, she wouldn't be so down on herself, but Drew had been off lately.

He had become secretive, distant and too occupied for May. She knows he must have found someone better; someone pretty, smart and just perfect. Why else would he be like this? He must be getting ready to break up with her.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. She was on the beach where they met 10 years ago because he had left a message saying to meet him here at 8.

She had shown up 2 hours early to mentally prepare herself for this, but it only made it worse. Great, now he was going to see her red-faced and puffy-eyed. Something more for him to make fun of.

"Oh my gosh May, you should have seen this coming. You aren't pretty, smart, or anywhere near perfect." she angrily swiped at her eyes.

"What are you talking about?!" an angry voice said behind her demanded. She froze. "May, turn around and look at me!" Drew demanded, but May stood frozen in fear, she wasn't ready for this.

"May!" He grabbed her shoulders and yanked her around to face him. He took in her tear stained cheeks, the fearing look in her eyes, and her red-puffy face.

She silently started to cry, causing her slender figure to shake. She looked down, cause she couldn't bear to look him in his emerald eyes.

"May, look at me!" he pleaded before crushing her into him. His arms wrapped tightly around her, while his face was buried into her neck. She felt the tears that came from his eyes on her skin, but why was he crying?

She felt his sobs, as they shook his broad, strong shoulders. She they stopped shaking, he whispered to her.

"What did I ever do to make you cry and feel like that?" his voice grew stronger, "Seeing you like this, hearing what you think of yourself, it kills me. May talk to me." he looked into her eyes.

"Y-you are g-gonna," she hiccuped, "b-break up with me..." she started sobbing again.

"What gave you that idea?" he demanded.

"You seemed off; you were sneaking around, not telling me anything..." she trailed off.

"May," he closed his eyes and put his forehead against her's, "You've changed me, you know that? Even just 2 years ago, I would have never started crying like I just did. I would have only teased you and then flicked my hair, just to see you riled up. Now, I want to only see you happy and laughing, never crying." he paused.

"What you said earlier, you were right." May felt her insides clench up painfully, "You aren't pretty," a tear feel from her eyes, "you are beautiful."

Drew wiped the tear away, "You aren't just smart, you are a genius when it comes to just about anything, except cooking." May laughed, "and you aren't near perfect, you are perfect."

May stood silently, looking into Drew's eyes.

"May, I love you more than anything else. I wasn't sneaking around to break up with you," he stepped back a little and knelt down on one knee, "I was sneaking around to get you this." May's breath caught as Drew pulled out a little box that held a ring inside.

"May, will you marry me?" he looked up at her. She couldn't speak, so she nodded. He laughed and stood up, pulling her close.

"I'm going to need that answer again, but this time, use your words." he hugged her close again, just so he could hear her quiet answer.

"Yes," she breathed into his ear, "Yes, I'll marry you, you silly grasshead."

He then kissed her hard before picking her up and spinning around laughing out in happiness. She laughed at his silliness.

He put her down, but immediately pulled her close against him. They just stood there holding one another, until May spoke.

"So Drew," she asked slyly, making him smile against her neck, "When you were talking about not flipping your hair, you didn't mean you would never do it again right?"

He lifted up his head and looked into her sapphire eyes and smirked, "Why? Did you think you were lucky enough to have gotten rid of it?" he flicked his green fringe, making her laugh.

"No, just making sure I didn't change you too much," May smiled.

"You definitely changed me a ton May, but for the better." he put his forehead against her's, making her sigh in contentment.

"I love you Drew."

"I love you too May, and don't you ever forget it. No matter how much you change me."


End file.
